Batman's Ultimate Villain
by Shiori Hitohana
Summary: The Reikai Tantei are sent on separate missions to Gotham. None of them planned on meeting a man who dresses like a bat. What will become of the Batman when his enemy isn't really a villain? The BatmanYu Yu Hakusho Crossover. Multi-shot.
1. Hiei: Ultimate Thief

A/N- Here's a One Shot for Labor Day! Hope it will be interesting. Now, Batman characters in this story are based off of The Batman, an animated show run on Kids WB on Saturdays. The Yu Yu Hakusho characters are set after the end of the series, and Hiei is still somewhat under Koenma's control.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or The Batman. I like the shows very much though.

Dedication: This story is dedicated to all those who have to work on Labor Day

* * *

**Batman's Ultimate Villain: Hiei: Ultimate Thief  
**

* * *

Hiei walked silently through the museum, his keen youkai ears alerting him to the footsteps of the ningen guards long before they arrived, making it simple to avoid their prying eyes. He avoided the cameras with his speed, so that only a glimpse could be seen of him, and then only if the tape was paused. His red eyes were narrow in irritation, but his posture, practically invisible under his long black cloak, was relaxed. He was breaking no laws of his people in this heist, and while technically he was breaking Koenma's laws, he had been asked to do this by Koenma himself.

He growled lightly at that. Apparently, deep within this museum was a bracelet; the humans considered it a rare, irreplaceable relic. To Koenma, it was reason to panic. This bracelet was covered in hiruseki gems, and not stable ones, either. These gems were from a Forbidden Child generations before Hiei himself; apparently, a weak Forbidden Child to have cried so many gems. Hiei himself had barely cried a gem in his life, and he was already several centuries old.

But, because he _was_ half Koorime, he was stuck with this insufferable mission of passing the human security measures without being seen, and retrieving the bracelet, rather than letting the Great Thief Kitsune fetch it. And if he _was_ seen or confronted, he had to act _human_, of all the indignities. After he had the bracelet, he was free to dispose of it in any way he so chose; exempting, of course, ways that would kill or maim any humans. In fact, even if he was attacked, he wasn't allowed to do any "lasting damage." Hiei wondered exactly what that was to mean; but it was of little importance. He did not intend to be found at all.

He saw the bracelet now, and paused in front of it. As a Koorime, hiruseki tear gems almost called to him, as though they had emotions of their own. It was something like a siren's call, but one to avenge the one who had shed the tears. Thus, Koenma had given this mission to him, bothersome as it might be.

Hiei stood in front of the bracelet, caring little for the elaborate designs that the humans had carved onto the gems, but almost entranced by the siren's call of the gems. But his other half kept him safe from the call, keeping his body mostly under control and preventing it from turning into an avenging monster.

He reached out his hand, ignoring the alarms placed on the bracelet due to the hiruseki gems' distraction, and grabbed the bracelet. The alarm blared immediately, jerking his red eyes from the black gems as he cursed their power over him.

The guards ran towards the scene of the crime quickly, for ningen, anyway. They surrounded him, guns drawn, and his red eyes flicked lazily from one to another. He saw them shudder, and nearly smirked that his mere eye color would have such an effect on them. Then, in a flash of movement that could only be seen as a blur of black, he disappeared, striking each with the hilt of his sword, always in the stomach, knocking them to the ground with a groan, before he knocked them out completely with a blow to the head. In mere seconds, he had returned to his original position, and his red eyes landed on a camera which now focused on him. He sneered at it—it was useless for them to gain his image; they would never find his identity.

But it appeared he had delayed overlong. His sensitive ears heard the noise made by the clothes and feet of a man as he fell from above, and his eyes, able to see almost as well in this darkness as they could in the light, saw the cloaked figure reach the ground, landing silently (to any ningen) in the shadows.

He glared at the man. Koenma had not told him of this…. He looked the man up and down. His eyes rested on the strange points, like ears, that were added to the cowl which half covered the man's face. Hiei cocked his head slightly as he observed him. What exactly was the man trying to accomplish by dressing like that? The cape would disguise his movements, Hiei supposed (at least, that was why he wore his own cape). But the cowl…this man didn't want his identity known. Was he some sort of thief?

"Drop the bracelet, kid," the man growled, his deep voice quiet, but easily heard throughout the room.

Hiei's eyes narrowed at the word "kid" and spoke back. "Calling me a kid doesn't make me one…but what are you?"

At his statement, Hiei could almost smell the curiosity and surprise the other was emitting. Apparently, that wasn't the usual reaction to the man's presence. But the man was probably surprised by Hiei's deep voice, belying the fact that he was much older than he looked.

The man didn't respond immediately, and Hiei didn't move, too curious to use the moment to escape. "I'm the Batman…" and with that, the man shot forward, fast for a normal human. Still, it was a simple thing for Hiei to sidestep him.

"And why is 'the Batman' fighting me?"

The scent of surprise was even stronger now, even as the Batman continued his assault, and Hiei continued to dodge with little effort. "Because you're stealing from the museum," Batman stated monotonously.

Hiei looked down at the bracelet, which he had slipped onto his wrist without thinking when the fight began. "Hmm…" Batman attempted to punch him once more, but without even looking, Hiei dodged. "Bothersome complications," Hiei muttered softly.

Then, his eyes widened in surprise, and he ducked down suddenly, allowing the brightly colored boy to fly over his head.

The boy landed next to the Batman, and Hiei looked at the colorful outfit with distaste. "And who (or what) are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Robin, the Batman's partner," the boy stated proudly. "Who are _you_? I've never seen you around."

Hiei looked him over once more. "And you never will again. Now get out of my way."

"…Do I look stupid to you? It's two against one!"

Hiei looked at the boy and stated dryly, "…Right. You just haven't landed a hit on me yet."

"Hey! That was luck!" Robin yelled defensively.

"Hn," Hiei grunted. Then he settled into a defensive crouch, his hands still hidden from sight by his cloak.

The Batman and Robin moved forward as one, and Hiei dodged easily, unsheathing his katana in one fluid motion. In response, Batman removed a small, obviously sharp object, which looked to be boomerang-like, and Robin expanded his bo-staff.

Hiei grinned, something that looked a part of nightmares, with his haunting red eyes and sharp teeth. "Hm…Koenma told me no 'lasting damage.' Pity ningen are so weak…I'll have to play kindly."

With that, Hiei shot forward, slow enough to be seen, but not so slow that it was easy to react. Batman moved his bat-arang in the way of the blow, and Hiei smirked, quickly moving his leg to land a solid blow in the Batman's stomach, knocking the air out of Robin's mentor. Robin instantly charged him, and Hiei responded with his unmatched skill with the katana: in a series of slashes almost impossible to follow with the human eye, the bo-staff was no more than several two-inch, round pieces of steel on the ground. While the boy was still stunned by his no longer existent weapon, Hiei made his way toward the exit, only to be stopped by Batman, who was blocking the door. While Hiei was still surprised by the human's swift recovery, Batman made for the bracelet. Hiei's youki flared in reaction to the ningen's close reiki. Even as the Batman still reached for the bracelet, Hiei felt the gems reacting to his youki, and faster than the eye could follow, he tossed the bracelet off his wrist and into the air. It was not a moment to soon, for the bracelet exploded.

Batman's hand closed around Hiei's wrist, but only for a moment before Hiei jerked back, casting a satisfied glance at the area where the explosion had occurred.

"One less volatile object in ningenkai…" Hiei muttered, smirking. With that, he disappeared.

* * *

Batman's POV

* * *

The thief was gone. A quick glance around revealed that. Robin turned, and stated, disbelief still in his voice. "He- he demolished my bo-staff. And I couldn't even see him move!"

Batman smiled grimly. "But why did he destroy the bracelet? If that was his goal all along, why did he put it on his wrist in the first place?"

Robin shrugged. "But how are we gonna find him and bring him in?"

Batman began to walk away. "Come on, Robin. And while you're at it, call Barbara. Tell her to join us in the Batcave."

Robin nodded, and made his way after his mentor.

* * *

Batgirl (AKA Barbara) reviewed the footage from what the Batman's camera had collected as he had fought. "Wow. This guy's good. It's like you're moving in slow motion compared to him."

The Batman ignored her, focusing on the screen as he ran a program to try and match this thief to anyone in Gotham. It _should_ have been simple enough, considering how easily they saw his face…but no one matched the boy at all.

"Red eyes…that suggests some sort of mutation, and a power…" the Batman murmured to himself.

"Super skill with the sword?" Robin muttered, watching as his bo-staff was demolished in slow motion on the screen.

The Batman cast an irritated glance at him, just as Alfred entered the room. "Snacks, anyone?"

Robin and Batgirl raised their hands, not looking at him, and he went down to them, just in time to hear the explosion off screen.

"What was that, Batman?" Batgirl asked.

"When the bracelet exploded…" he muttered, not focusing on her.

She perked up, then listened as the thief stated, "One less volatile object in ningenkai…"

"Huh? What does he mean by that?"

Batman turned to her, distracted. "Mean by what?"

"'One less volatile object in ningenkai,'" she quoted. "What's ningenkai anyway?"

Batman ran a search on the word, ordering the computer to read the results aloud. "Ningenkai: a Japanese word literally meaning 'human world.' A concept revolving around the three worlds: Reikai, literally 'spirit world,' Ningenkai literally 'human world,' and Makai, literally 'demon world' make up the three worlds."

The group blinked at that. "So…our thief is from Japan and believes in three worlds?" Robin questioned.

"Least it's a lead…" Batman muttered. "Barbara, Richard. Look for any other words he said that you don't know the meaning of."

They obeyed. "Here's one. Ningen. But maybe that's just short for ningenkai."

Batman looked it up, and the computer spoke, "Ningen: a Japanese word meaning 'human.'"

"What was the context, you two?" Batman asked pensively.

"'Pity ningen are so weak,'" Robin quoted. "Just before he attacked us."

Batgirl looked at them quizzically, though her cowl hid the expression. "He called you 'humans?' He really sounds like your typical 'I'm gonna take over the world' type guy."

"Look for more words, you two."

They obeyed, Alfred still observing from the background. "Ahh. Here's one. Sounds like the name of his employer. A 'Koenma,'" Batgirl said.

Batman executed the search. "No such word," the computer's voice reported.

"Search for 'ko.'" Batman ordered, even as his sidekicks groaned at the failure.

"Ko: a Japanese word. Common meaning: child."

"Search for 'enma.'"

"Enma: a Japanese word, title of the king of the underworld."

"Umm…So he said, child king of the underworld?" Robin asked. "That just seems…weird."

"Strange name to claim. If you wanted to be feared, I would think you would leave off the ko," Batgirl commented.

"We've learned all I think we will. Let's get this man before he strikes again," Batman commented.

Batgirl and Robin nodded, following him and sitting in the car.

"Uh…hey, does that mean you put a tracking device on him? When?" Robin asked as they started to head onto the streets.

"When I reached for the bracelet. My hand landed on his wrist, and I planted it then."

They nodded, and prepared mentally for the hard fight ahead.

* * *

Hiei rested on top of a building with the large word "Wayne" on top in bright letters. Koenma was busy, and wouldn't give him a portal back to Japan until a few hours had passed. So, he had to sit here, bored, for Koenma's incompetence.

"Hey! Thief!"

Maybe not bored. He turned, sniffing the air. He should have been more aware of his surroundings. The two ningen from before, plus a female, had come. He turned his head towards them slowly. "Who's the onna?" he asked boredly, crimson eyes looking over the girl. Her outfit was similar to the Batman's, just with a long sleeved and short-skirted dress, and high boots.

"I'm the Batgirl," she announced.

Hiei gave a "hn," and turned onto his side. "Do me a favor and go away."

Footsteps alerted him to the boy Robin, and Hiei was lifted to his feet by the boy's hands on his cloak. "You aren't in any position to make demands!" Robin exclaimed.

Hiei looked at him. "And a ningen like you is going to stop me?"

The boy glared, and the Batgirl spoke. "Why do you keep calling us 'ningen?'"

"Because I want to," Hiei replied, apparently unbothered by the boy still holding his collar.

"Robin, come here," Batman ordered. Robin obeyed, dropping Hiei's collar reluctantly.

"What's your name, thief?"

Red eyes glanced at the sky, in which the sun was rising. No portal. "…Hiei."

"Hiei, huh? What is someone Japanese doing stealing in Gotham?" Batgirl asked.

"None of your business." He shifted, drawing his sword. "If you so desire my company, you will have to win it."

Batman's hand reached to his belt, and a small pellet fell into his hand. He tossed it, and Hiei instantly deflected it. It landed at his feet, rather than on his chest, but it still released its contents, instantly freezing Hiei's legs up to his knees. He looked at his legs, apparently irritated, and for a moment, Batgirl and Robin smirked, thinking that they had him now.

"Why do non-masters of ice persist in using it?" Hiei pondered aloud in a monotonous tone. "I'm master of ice more than any of you." And with that statement, Hiei's red eyes glowed blue for a moment. The ice instantly moved down his legs, releasing them, before moving through the air to land in his hand. His eyes still glowing blue, he shaped the ice into a dragon sculpture. His eyes returned to their normal red. "No non-master can defeat me with ice…"

"What about this, then…" Batman muttered. A small pellet was in his hand, this one landing just in front of Hiei, who looked at it with little apparent interest…until it started releasing a gas. He instantly held his breath, unwilling to inhale poison, only to find it irritating his eyes. His eyes widened, and suddenly tears were falling down his face; but as soon as they left his eyes, they suddenly solidified, into the very black gems that had made up the bracelet. Hiei was looking at the gems in shock as he fell, coughing gently-- the ice sculpture shattered instantly. The Batman, Robin, and Batgirl stared at the growing pile of gems. Batgirl started forward and picked up one from the still growing pile. "Batman, this is that same gem, the one the museum people thought didn't exist anymore…"

Hiei slapped her hand, and she dropped the gem in surprise, glaring at him.

Robin piped up, "Well, he isn't stealing to get rich. All he has to do is cry."

Hiei glared, turning to the Batman. "What did you do to me, ningen!"

The Batman didn't have a chance to respond, as something looking similar to a black hole opened between the two. A teenager of seventeen or so years stepped out, long red hair flowing gracefully behind him as he exited, the portal disappearing as he did so. Green eyes looked over the two parties, apparently interested. "Hiei, why are you crying? So many black Hiruseki gems…I don't think I've ever even seen you cry before…"

The irritated Forbidden child removed his cloak to throw it at the teen. "Be quiet, kitsune, before I cut off that mane of yours."

The green eyed teen caught the cloak and pouted, then he turned to the Batman. However, as soon as the cloak had been removed, Batman's eyes had fallen upon Hiei's necklace. "Another of these gems. But a different color…"

The green eyed teen glanced at the necklace lazily. "Ah, yes. That's his mother's tear gem. Anyway, who are you and what do you want with Hiei?"

Batman blinked underneath his cowl at the polite tone, lost for words. But Robin had no such difficulties. "He blew up the bracelet from the museum! That's illegal!"

The teen smiled slightly. "Ah, that. Well….You see, that bracelet was basically a bomb waiting to go off. He didn't make it explode on purpose; his mission was to get it out of the museum and detonate it safely."

They blinked at him, then Batgirl asked, "Uh…And who are you? Are you the 'Koenma, he mentioned?"

The teen shook his head. "Oh no. My name is Kurama—I'm something like his teammate. Anyway, if you'll excuse us, his mission is complete…I'm afraid you can't have the gems though…might explode, after all…"

And with a flick of his wrist, sending the cape back to Hiei, and a flicker of black, Hiei had gathered all the gems into his cloak, and they stepped into a portal, Kurama waving over his shoulder as they went.

"Uh…bye?" Batgirl stated, waving hesitantly as the portal closed.

Robin blinked. "Did that make sense to anyone? Who's Kurama anyway?"

No one moved as the sun rose, illuminating their figures, but not their minds.

* * *

A/N- Hope that you enjoyed the one-shot. The story is eight pages long! I did my best to keep everyone in character, and I apologize if anyone didn't feel a character was written quite right.

If you enjoyed this story, I'd appreciate it if you left a review, or chose to look at one of my other stories. Thanks for reading.

Sayonara!

Shiori Hitohana


	2. Kurama: Ultimate Vigilante

A/N- Somewhat late, but here's for St. Patrick's day! After all, Kurama's eyes are green! Sorry for not updating anything lately; I've been really busy at school.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or The Batman.

* * *

**Batman's Ultimate Villain: Kurama: Ultimate Vigilante  
**

* * *

Kurama walked steadily, his posture relaxed as he walked down a street in Gotham. It seemed odd to him that Koenma had suddenly found many things that the team needed to do in this one city. He amended that thought; Koenma wasn't sending the _team_ on missions; they were being sent one at a time, on small, almost insignificant missions. It was odd, considering that before this, almost every mission involved saving the world once again.

Kurama was busy looking into finding a shop set up by someone. Apparently, more than one plant had displayed attributes similar to Makai plants (e.g. habits of biting, eating small rodents, eating larger creatures, and secreting acid or other harmful material). Thus, chances were high that some stray youkai was attempting to destroy humans a little at a time.

In fact, the odd thing was that none of the attacks had actually proved fatal for anything other than a few small mammals; someone had somehow tracked down several of the plants and destroyed them, but no one had found the source of the plants yet. Thus, Gotham's floral shops were locked up, and police were inside, scouring for clues or evidence that the plants had come from that shop.

Kurama passed yet another floral shop with doors closed, pausing to observe the woman speaking on her cell phone. She appeared of Asian descent, and had hard brown eyes. Her long, black hair was in a ponytail, and she wore a simple outfit, gray pants and a black shirt with a red jacket above it all. She didn't look like a typical police officer, but the gun at her side and her stance belied her to Kurama's master eyes. Thus, he approached her after she closed her cell phone.

"Pardon me, ma'am." He waited for her to turn her attention towards him, which she did quickly. "My name is Minamino—no, Shuiichi Minamino. I'm visiting from Japan, and I noticed that all of the flower shops are closed down, with police cars outside. I was just wondering: is there any danger I should be aware of?"

She paused. "I wouldn't advise buying plants at the moment, Mr. Minamino. A sort of 'super-villain' of ours seems to have hatched yet another plan to 'help the environment' with destructive plants. She calls herself Poison Ivy, and she can manipulate plants. There isn't any danger at the moment, I would say. We seem to have defeated her first attempt. Just be cautious."

Kurama smiled his famously polite smile, pretending to almost begin a bow before stopping himself. "Thank you very much, Ms…."

"Detective Ellen Yin," she introduced herself, looking at him with slight interest. She hadn't really paid much attention to his appearance, having been too deep in thought. Now she noticed that his hair was a vibrant shade of red and reached past his shoulders, and his eyes were a vibrant green. If it weren't for his faint, almost negligible accent, and his slightly angled eyes, she would say that he was lying about his origins. "You don't have much of an accent."

He smiled again, but this time, there was a hint of a shadow behind his emerald eyes. "My talent at languages is one of the things I'm proud of. Good day and thank you."

She nodded, and he walked away, pretending not to notice her continued observation until he turned the corner. Once he was around the corner, however, he frowned pensively. So, someone could control plants. Was it a youkai, or was this 'Poison Ivy' she spoke of truly a ningen? Either might be possible; Kurama hadn't really studied the reiki powers of humans, except for the ones he had to fight. He had never come across a ningen who could control plants, but that was because it took so much ki. Theoretically, he surmised it could be done.

Kurama continued to follow his nose to the scent of flowers, his quest eventually leading him to a back ally, where many had thrown out their plants in fear that they might attack. Most of the scents of these flowers were mundane, but there was one that caught his attention; an overly sweet scent. He walked to the end of the ally, standing a cautious distance away from the plant just to make sure he would be safe. The plant looked nothing like what he had seen in the makai, but also didn't look as though it would quite fit in here in the ningenkai. However, it wasn't moving, and he didn't feel like using himself as bait.

Running a hand through his hair, he picked out one of his plants, sending it forward. The other plant didn't move. Kurama frowned, ordering his plant back with his power; then his eyes widened in realization. It probably relied on heat to tell it where its enemy was. He didn't have any particular seeds that emitted heat in his hair in the moment…so….

Kurama wrapped a plant around his hand, its thick leaves acting almost like a glove. Then, he cautiously reached his hand forward. A satisfying extra weight added itself to his hand, and he grabbed it just behind its 'head,' much like one would grab a snake. He used his plant to push the teeth out of the 'glove' as he studied the plant.

It was able to move using its leaves, and to separate its roots from the ground. The blossom was indeed where the mouth could be found; it bloomed with the mouth in the center. This seemed to be a small example of the plant, as it was not nearly big enough to devour a small mammal; well, perhaps a mouse. Kurama could only assume that this plant's owner had stopped caring for it, and thus, it hadn't grown much bigger. Now, to dispose of it. Kurama paused momentarily. He didn't have Hiei's powers of fire, so the easy method was out the window. He didn't have a blender either….

He concentrated, focusing his youki on the plant, ordering it into a seed. It struggled against his will, a clear demonstration that someone else's power was in it. But Kurama was certain he could overcome that lingering power…. After five minutes' struggle, he succeeded, the flower regressing into a harmless seed. He then dropped the seed on the ground, carefully grinding it into a powder under his heel. It was a wonderful specimen, but too weak to be of any use to him. For now, it was time to see the maker of these plants.

His battle with her plant had granted him knowledge of how her ki felt; he could now confirm that it was reiki; somewhat odd, perhaps warped or forced into this form, but definitely reiki.

His pace was brisk. He wouldn't be able to find this aura without getting somewhat close; within a mile at least. He needed to scour Gotham until he found her. The police were wrong; there were still some of her plants out there, so they obviously didn't know exactly what type of flower they were looking for. She probably knew this as well, and was preparing to execute the next phase of her plan.

Kurama glanced up at the rooftops; it was true that they were close enough together that he would be able to jump them, but that would probably only put him farther away from her. If she was a true plant master, then she would be somewhere where plants were normal and expected which meant…a park or nursery. Kurama sighed. If only he was a native of this town and knew where to look….

* * *

Batman's POV

* * *

Poison Ivy was proving elusive; Batman hadn't found any trace of her in the major parks or nurseries. He was now attempting to find other minor parks that he missed in his computer. Finally, a possible match came up. It was in the center of the area that had been attacked by her plants, and no one would come to it often due to its odd location.

Batman pulled his cowl over his face, calling Robin and Batgirl to join him as he headed to the bat-mobile. He took one glance at the screen, glancing at a small window he left open. This one was tracking that thief, Hiei. Though that black hole thing he had entered had taken him out of range, Batman didn't think it was impossible that he and that black hole creating, red haired teen would come back. In fact, he felt that it was highly probable.

* * *

Kurama's POV

* * *

Kurama stiffened as he finally felt the reiki of this Poison Ivy. It was so strange a reiki that there was no doubt as to what it was. Kurama glanced around at the meager crowds before setting off at a run, despite what alarm it might cause. It was close; and it was flaring, as though in a battle rage. Kurama reached the site; Police cars had surrounded the park, though the police officers were intelligent enough not to get close, opting to be a defensive perimeter. Kurama saw the group that had fought with Hiei inside the boundary, fighting someone who was obviously the Poison Ivy he had heard of earlier; she was wearing a dress made out of plants, which was not the style of most teens.

Kurama lengthened his stride, running up the back of a police car and jumping gracefully to the ground, landing in a crouch, attracting the attention of the battlers and police easily. Kitsune just couldn't stand to stay in the shadows forever. Besides, he wanted to get the full attention of this Poison Ivy. She had similar skills to him, and he just couldn't stand to destroy it without seeing exactly what she was capable of.

"You again!" Robin exclaimed.

Kurama acted as though he hadn't heard him as he stood. "Poison Ivy, I presume?"

"And who are you?" She was defensive, but not hostile, yet. Kurama picked up a familiar scent, and surreptitiously glanced to the side. The detective from earlier was there, obviously stunned that the polite boy from earlier had jumped right into this fray.

"My name is Kurama." His eyes were still on the detective, and he noticed her eyes widen; of course, he had given her his ningen name, not his true one. "Show me what your power is, Ivy. Prove your worthiness, and I just might assist you."

The surprise was on every face. Poison Ivy's eyes narrowed. "Thanks, but I don't need your help, Kur-abra, or whatever."

Batgirl cried out a warning, spotting the plants approaching Kurama from behind. Kurama didn't show any reaction to her cry, and the plants made to attack him when they suddenly fell to the ground, disconnected from their roots. The group blinked, looking to the red headed boy once more. Now they noticed the green, thorny vine in his hands, and the feral smirk playing at his lips.

"Not good enough, Ivy. Such a weak attempt, especially if you want to fight another plant master."

Her eyes were wide. "You…you control plants too?"

Batman frowned. "But that portal…"

Kurama ignored the Batman. "Obviously."

"I don't need any assistance!" she shouted, recovering her composure. She called up more plants, and Kurama frowned. "Such a waste of reiki…no control at all. I would have thought, what with the little plant that you created, that you would have better control…"

She fumed, but did not order the plants forward. "You're one to talk, Kuraba, or whatever your name is! All you've done is summon that thorny vine! I don't think you have any talent at all!"

It might have been the setting sun, but for a moment, Kurama's eyes seemed to gleam gold to all those watching. "My name is Youko Kurama." Suddenly, there was a burst of greenery around him, and Poison Ivy moved back in fright as she beheld the large head of the plant. Kurama stepped back in front of the plant. "Don't worry. I'm in complete control."

Batman's eyes narrowed. What was Kurama's goal here? And how could the boy control greenery? All he had done last time had been to open a black hole-thing….

Kurama petted the stem of his plant, which was taller than he was, and continued talking to Poison Ivy. "You waste your reiki in controlling so many plants, and you pour too much reiki into them to begin with, due to your inexperience. You don't choose your plants wisely either; the only one I've seen actually worth the reiki poured into it was the one attacking small mammals…"

Poison Ivy glared, ignoring the Batman and the police for now. "What do you think you are, some sort of professor? And if my choice of plants is so bad, what's that and how'd you make it?"

Kurama frowned again, turning toward her. "I am a plant master, with centuries of experience. This plant is Makai Ojigi Sō; it responds to motion or heat, then crushes its victim. Obviously, as you all have heat, I'm holding it back."

Batman started at the word makai; that demon world again…and what was his goal? Was he an enemy? What did he mean, centuries of experience? Did he really want to help Poison Ivy?

"You made it?" Poison Ivy asked, seeming a bit more fearful now.

Kurama grinned at that. "Where I come from, there are a variety of plants like this. I don't bother creating a plant unless I have a specific need of it. You only deplete your ki by creating plants instead of growing them."

"Is that another reprimand, professor?" she asked, moving towards him. Obviously, she felt he was an acceptable ally now. Kurama held up a hand, and she paused. A sudden beeping made itself known in the form of Batman's batwave, and he held it up, reading the message in surprise; that thief was back….

"How nice of you to join us, Hiei. You know I can feel your presence," Kurama stated, a smirk on his lips.

A small boy appeared next to Kurama and the plant, and a shudder ran through the plant. The police looked in surprise at the boy with flame shaped black hair, red eyes, and a white bandana. "Hn. Why are you playing with them all, kitsune?"

Yin started. Yet another name for the mysterious red head…so who was he? Youko Kurama, Shuiichi Minamino, or 'Kitsune?'

"Koenma told me to investigate. Why else would I be playing with them?"

"Tch. Why don't you just finish your mission and get back to the ningen? Shiori's been calling."

Kurama frowned. "Very well then…" Suddenly, a burst of greenery erupted from underneath Poison Ivy. She struggled against it, calling up vines of her own, but had too little ki to form many plants.

"What are you doing? I thought you were my ally!" she shouted, writhing against the vines.

Kurama's face was neutral. "I lied." His plants tightened just enough to make her faint, then loosened slightly. He stepped forward.

Batman stepped between Kurama and Poison Ivy. "Who are you? Both of you."

Yin also approached, apparently forgetting that Kurama controlled plants; he had returned the makai plant to his hair as he summoned vines to hold Poison Ivy. "What are you really? And who? Shuuichi, Kurama, or Kitsune?"

Hiei smirked. "Looks like you've been talking with this one, Kitsune."

"Yes, Hiei. Detective, I am the same as you; a tantei: a detective. A Reikai Tantei."

Batman frowned. "You say you're a 'spirit world detective?'" Robin snickered; everyone knew that was impossible.

Kurama smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. "I see you know some Japanese. Yes, I do claim to be a spirit world detective."

"And what exactly does that mean?" Yin spat out; it seemed like the two teens were mocking them.

"Simple. I track down…odd…occurrences and stop them. I think this qualifies as odd."

Batgirl spoke dryly. "She's no different than you, _plant master_."

Hiei snickered lightly. "You have no idea how wrong you are, do you? We aren't ningen like you."

"Hiei!" Kurama warned, seemingly irritated.

Robin stared at Hiei. "What do you mean, you aren't human?"

"What do you think?" Hiei held out two hands, one filling with ice, the other with fire.

Yin's eyes widened. "Two mutations? And opposites…"

Hiei was clearly offended, his hand moving to find his sword. "Are you that foolish, onna? We were never ningen!"

Kurama sighed, wanting to place a calming hand on Hiei's shoulder, but unwilling to lose his hand. "Madam, we aren't like the super-villains you have here, even if their powers resemble ours. We come from an entirely different world."

Robin scoffed. "That Makai thing again? You're from Japan, that's all."

Kurama's eyes narrowed at the blatant disregard. "You're wrong, child. I've never been from Japan."

"Then why are all your names Japanese?" Batgirl replied scathingly.

"Because they are, onna," Hiei returned with as much venom as she had.

Yin reached for her handcuffs, hoping to arrest these two, but a voice startled her.

"Yo! 'Rama! What're you doing?" Everyone turned to where a teen with long, untamed black hair, red-brown eyes, and strange markings on his face was walking towards them. He looked somewhat roughed-up, as though he had recently been in a street fight. He pushed through the police to make his way toward Hiei and Kurama.

"Yusuke," Kurama greeted. "What are you doing here?"

Yusuke grinned. "Pacifier-breath has another mission for us; and I just finished my other one. He told me to go find you and Hiei. And Hiei, he said if you weren't with Kurama, you were violating your parole."

Hiei turned away, glaring at nothing in particular. Yusuke smirked, apparently expecting that. Kurama sighed. "Another mission, and I still haven't gone to see Shiori…"

Yin growled, drawing their attention back to her and the Batman. "I don't care what's going on, if you're vigilantes or criminals. You're still going to jail!"

Hiei sneered openly. "Just try it. Your laws aren't binding to us."

Yusuke waved a hand. "Now, now, remember me. Anyway, lady, you're seriously stupid if you think you can get these two into jail. I should know; I was the guy sent to get them when they stole something from Reikai."

Batman frowned. "You can't steal something from a place that doesn't exist."

Yusuke blinked. "How long have you been talking to them, Kurama?"

"Several minutes at least. And they've met Hiei before."

"Ah. I see why Hiei's so frustrated."

Yin growled. "Why don't you listen to reason? You keep insisting the most ridiculous things!"

Yusuke blinked, then waved a hand grandly between the two parties. "Let's analyze this for a second. On your side, there are three people dressed in capes and cowls and such, one who is wearing absolutely ridiculous colors. On our side, you have three people wearing fairly normal clothing; well, except for Hiei's cloak. But he's a slight exception. Now, just judging by appearances, who seems the most sane?"

Robin was offended, and petulantly stated, "Your hairstyles are more ridiculous!"

Yusuke blinked, then grabbed a fistful of his long hair. "Oh. I can't help it. Happens every time I access my youki. And if you think Kurama's hairstyle's ridiculous, think about what he uses it for. He stores his seeds in there, you know. I saw him take out a guy, when Kurama was bound, just by shaking his head. Amazing, you know. And Hiei…it's natural."

The party stared openly for a moment, before Batman shook his head. "You said you wanted to take them to jail, right, Detective?"

She nodded, and Batman, Robin, and Batgirl surged forward. Batman headed towards Kurama, Batgirl towards Hiei, and Robin towards Kurama.

Hiei stared, bored, before grabbing the fist that was aimed at his head. He pushed her away, and she stumbled slightly before falling. He did nothing, turning his head slightly so he wouldn't have to look at such a disgrace fully. Any good fighter would have kept his balance. She rose, lunging for him, and he blinked. His reaction was enough to grab her by the arms again, but she had managed to grab hold of his bandana. He pushed her away, not realizing this until he felt the band fluttering away from his forehead.

The fighting instantly stopped, everyone staring in shock at the newly revealed third, lavender eye on Hiei's forehead. He glared, retrieving the bandana and sticking it into his pocket.

"Are you still so sure we're ningen?" Hiei questioned.

Yusuke smirked slightly. "Yeah, third eye is a pretty effective away to prove you're not, I guess."

Kurama sighed, moving small vines to encircle Robin's feet, just in case the fighting started up again. "If it isn't obvious enough already, the three of us are Youkai from the Makai; we live in Japan currently; well, somewhat. If that is all, we have done what we came here for, and it is about time that we returned to Reikai to receive our mission.

Neither the police nor the Batman replied, and so Kurama and Yusuke began walking away. Hiei stood still, glaring at the ningen who were still staring at him and his third eye. Eventually, as it became clear they weren't paying any attention to his glare, he moved so quickly as to disappear entirely from their sight.

Yin blinked. "I'm going to take Poison Ivy into custody…" she muttered softly, returning to work and trying to take her mind off of this strange occurrence.

Batman nodded, pushing his apprentices forward. He hadn't thought he had pushed Robin very hard, but the boy still tripped. Batman ignored it, concentrating on getting back to the Batcave, back to work, and back on the lookout for those strangers.

* * *

A/N- I might make it a three-shot if I have any inspiration to make Yusuke fight a Batman villain, but other than that, this is complete. This one was nine pages long.

If you enjoyed this story, I'd appreciate it if you left a review, or chose to look at one of my other stories. Thanks for reading.

Sayonara!

Shiori Hitohana


	3. Yusuke: Ultimate Thug

A/N: Here's the third rendition! Yusuke's rather difficult to write...Ah, well. There's no dedication for this one... I suppose simply to any loyal readers out there. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or The Batman.

* * *

**Batman's Ultimate Villain: Yusuke: Ultimate Thug**

* * *

Yusuke didn't particularly mind being called to go on missions by Koenma. After all, it offered him a chance to fight. But sometimes, enough was enough. Sure, usually they traveled to the Makai, but that didn't seem half as far away as this Gotham City place he kept sending the Tantei to; even if Koenma did insist that this was actually in the ningenkai.

And then, there was this matter of the Batman and the Gotham Police Department. It wasn't as if Yusuke had something against them, but it was difficult to do a mission when he had to keep looking over his back for those guys. Didn't they even know the meaning of a super hero? After all, Yusuke presumed, he had saved the world at least five times now. He deserved a little credit…not to mention some pocket change…

But he had given up being a pick-pocket not long after he joined the Reikai Tantei. For one, he didn't need to steal for money, and he got enough of an adrenaline rush from his missions that he didn't tend to pick fights for nothing. But that was going on a rabbit trail. Yusuke had been pondering why they kept bothering him.

Yusuke wasn't much of a strategist, and he never had been. But he had realized over the years he spent in the Makai that he had to think up plans for a fight or fail. That didn't mean he didn't think up the plans _during_ the fight…but he did think up a plan sometime.

All the same, he didn't currently have a plan for facing the Batman. His best hope was to not run into him at all, or, if he did run into him, flee. It wasn't a very dignified response, but he didn't want to fight this Batman; Batman protected this city, Yusuke protected the world. Seemed fair enough.

His goal here, now that he got back to it, was not to wander back alleys, as he was currently doing, but to find a strange Youkai named Bane. Apparently, he was red, and had yellow eyes. He was also large, and had super strength. Yusuke didn't think that this amounted to very much, and had said as much when Koenma gave him his mission…but there was no arguing with that toddler sometimes.

Apparently, Bane liked money. That in and of itself was odd to Yusuke. Very few youkai fought to gain money; power, yes, for it generally came with wealth. But human money…very few cared for it. It almost made him doubt whoever had told Koenma about this youkai. But, it mattered very little in the long run. He was to take down this Bane and then report back, simple as that.

But when it came to find someone, and one only knew that he wanted money, it didn't seem that simple. Yusuke had no idea where he was to go, and thus, he laced his arms behind his head and began to walk. He paused, then pulled out his communication mirror, making sure that no one was around who might see him looking at a _compact_ of all things. Sure, Botan assured him that no one would think that it was used to communicate to Reikai, but what did that matter when he had to look at such a girly _pink_ thing?

"Oi, Koenma, Botan? You there?" The screen was static with fuzz for several long seconds more, then, a fuzzy image of a toddler with a red-trimmed, blue hat bearing the word "Jr." appeared on the screen.

"Yusuke? You're done already?" Koenma queried.

"Of course I'm not done. I can't even find the man. Maybe next time you won't tell me to search the whole city for a guy who so little is known about!"

"Don't you yell at me! I'm your boss, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember, _Pacifier Breath_," Yusuke taunted playfully.

Konema huffed. "You _know_ that was only to store my energy!"

Yusuke grinned. "I know, I know. Now can't your guys just get a fix on this guy so I can go and take him out?"

"Why don't you just use your Compass Watch?" Konema replied. Apparently, he wasn't happy after that last pacifier remark.

"Because it's been broke ever since that case with Rando," Yusuke replied easily.

"What! And you didn't tell me?!"

Yusuke winced as Koenma ranted at him. "Ack! Yeah, I did! I told Botan, and she said it didn't matter!"

Koenma grumbled a bit, then stated, "All right, I'll get them to try and track his youki, but you keep looking in the meantime."

"Fine, fine," Yusuke nodded, closing the compact and sticking it within his jeans' pocket.

Soon, he was back on the main road, blending within the crowd. He sat on a bench lazily. He wouldn't find anything by walking, so might as well rest a little. He rested his eyes for maybe fifteen minutes before a siren jerked him back to awareness. He blinked, watching the police car pass, and then stood. It was always a possibility that this could be the youkai he was after….And so, he leapt high in the air, landing on a moving truck. He jumped lightly and quickly from car to car, heading in the direction of the police car.

* * *

Batman's POV

* * *

The Batwave went off, and Batman quickly headed off. It was during school hours, so Batgirl and Robin wouldn't be helping him.

On the way to the disturbance, he drove automatically, his mind still on the puzzle that had plagued him for such a long time.

He knew of another villain with a third eye— Spellbinder. There was no reason that he had to believe the ridiculous claims that the three strangers had made….Even if their claims were true, that didn't mean he had to side with them. They were simply three super powered villains, no matter if they came from this world or another….

* * *

Yusuke's POV

* * *

He had reached the new location, but he didn't feel any youki around… He frowned, standing casually just outside of the police barricade, trying to get a sense of what villain they were up against anyway. He grinned as he caught sight of a familiar face.

Three long strides brought him even with the approaching detective Ellen Yin, and he grabbed her arm. She tried to yank her arm back, but his grip was too strong.

"Hey! What's going on in there?" Yusuke asked.

She frowned, looking at the strange youth, feeling that she should recognize him, but not. His hair was gelled back, and he wore jeans, a white t-shirt, and a green jacket. There wasn't much to note about him… "That's none of your concern; just get out of here and let me go."

Yusuke frowned, releasing her. "Tch! You'd think I'd get a little respect after saving the world again and again…"

She ignored him, speaking with one of the other police officers before entering, her gun drawn. Yusuke pondered for a minute, then strode in after her, pushing the police officers who tried to stop him aside with ease.

Once inside, it quickly became clear that this villain was not exactly the one he was looking for. It was just an ordinary human, dressed completely in black, without even an opening for his eyes. Yusuke frowned; was the man blind? It didn't make sense to handicap oneself like that if he wasn't…

Yin had her gun pointed at the man, but stood a wary distance away. "Alright Bane, freeze!"

Yusuke nearly face-faulted, "Wha!" he exclaimed loudly, causing both Yin and Bane to look at him. "Koenma sent me all this way for small fry like HIM!? I could've been on a date with Keiko!"

Yin turned. "Get out of here!" she ordered angrily. Why had the officers let him in? And what had he just said…small fry?

Yusuke sighed. "You aren't a youkai, even, so I suppose that I might as well just get this over with. Come on then."

Bane growled. "What makes you think that you can take on Bane, boy?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Great, you talk about yourself in third person. I'm real impressed."

Bane charged forward, landing a solid hit on Yusuke's stomach…only to go reeling backwards. Yusuke didn't move from his position, and he gave a slight scoff. "Yeah right. As if a ningen of your caliber could ever take me down."

Yin's eyes flew wide. Ningen, Youkai…those had been the words that those other people had used…the one with the third eye. And now that she looked at him, this was that third person, the one with the long hair…But it was short now, and gelled. That was why she hadn't recognized him. And where had his tattoos gone?

Bane hissed, twisting the circle on his hand, allowing the serum to flow through his body. He grew much larger, and his skin became a vibrant red.

Yin drew back, knowing that there was danger now. Yusuke didn't move, and instead stated, "Now _that's_ more like it!"

Bane laughed. "You will not live to fight another, boy!"

Yusuke grinned. "And just who went flying back earlier?" He put a pensive hand to his chin. "Oh yeah: you!" With that, he disappeared from sight for a moment, reappearing to punch at Bane's side.

Bane growled. "You are nothing but a pest to me now!" He swatted at Yusuke, but missed. "Even if you avoid me, you won't be strong enough to bring down a transformed Bane."

Yusuke reappeared, standing in front of Yin. "Maybe. So I suppose I'll transform too." His eyes glowed, taking on a red sheen, and his hair lengthened to thigh length, at the same time as blue triangle like markings appeared on his face, and probably elsewhere, if the previous time Yin had seen him in this state was any indication.

Bane seemed tense; this boy hadn't injected himself with any chemical or anything to stimulate the change…and what did those markings mean? He hid his uncertainty under another verbal attack. "Hah! As though growing more hair will help you defeat me!"

Yusuke's grin was almost feral. "No, that's just the annoying side effect." He shot forward, only to backpedal as the Batman appeared on the scene, kicking Bane.

Yusuke blinked. "Ah, you again. Just let me knock him out for you, okay?"

Batman glared, though as he wasn't facing Yusuke, no one would notice. "Go back to your own town and leave Gotham to me." He shot out towards Bane, landing several hits before ducking away again.

Yusuke's face formed a pout. "That's not nice. Didn't your mother ever teach you to share?" He also moved, attacking Bane, though his hits seemed to cause the giant more pain.

"Not with monsters," Batman shot back.

Yusuke let out a laugh. "That's actually a good joke! I thought you were supposed to be Mr. Solemn. But I'm not exactly a monster…if you want to say it that way, I'm half a monster…."

Batman ignored him, moving towards Bane again. Yusuke suddenly had a thought. "Hey! Bat-guy! Where're the kids?"

Batman resisted the desire to send a dry look toward Yusuke. "It's a school day. They aren't always superheroes."

Yusuke blinked, looking pensive. "Huh. It's not like _I_ ever consistently went to school…but what did Kurama and Kuwabara do during the Dark Tournament?"

"How should I know?" Batman replied, though he noted something. "You were truant?"

Yusuke grinned, attacking Bane once more as Batman eased off. "Course! I was the number one fighter of Sarayashiki Jr. High! Eh…until I got hit by a car anyway…and even after that…."

"Why not put yourself through school and get a real job? Being a superhero, or a supervillain, doesn't pay all that well," Yin commented dryly.

Yusuke grinned. "One, I'm eighteen already…two, only the principal there even tried to get me to stay; the teachers preferred for me to skip…and three, I'm independently wealthy."

"So you'll just waste away your fortune while you play the part of a thug?" Batman deadpanned. Bane was pretty weak by now, and Batman was just waiting for the chance to reverse the flow of the serum.

"Nah, don't think I could; Raizen left me too much. Besides, I work at Keiko's parent's restaurant once and a while. That can pay most of the bills."

"Including hospital bills?" Batman replied.

"Don't need 'em. Never met a villain who could beat me up so bad I couldn't heal on my own…with a little help from the kitsune, anyway."

Batman paused. Here was a third purpose of the boy Kurama, or Suuichi…apparently, he was the resident caretaker (this comment), carpooler (the black hole), _and_ fighter.

"Now, kitsune himself…" Yusuke shook his head at the same time as he leapt upwards to deal a blow to Bane. "I wouldn't want to see what his hospital bills would be like if he'd gone after that fight with Karasu…good thing Youko saved him…"

Bane collapsed, unconscious, though still in his giant form, and Batman quickly twisted the container holding the serum so that it would cease flowing through Bane's bloodstream.

Batman looked at Yusuke and sighed. "I really should be fighting you, as you have no business in this city…"

Yusuke grinned. "Hey, I just come here 'cause the toddler asked me to. I don't particularly like being in your city either. And they only sent me because they mistook him," Yusuke paused and pointed at Bane for a moment, "for a youkai…and Kurama because they mistook those plants…wow, pacifier breath really has a bad information system. The only thing he was right about in this city was that bracelet…"

Yusuke paused and sweat-dropped. "But then again, that's not so surprising, since they didn't even expect me to die..."

Batman and Yin blinked once more, then a sudden beeping noise caught their attention.

"Ah, now he calls…" Yusuke muttered. The two Gotham residents looked on as he pulled…a pink compact…out of his pocket.

He snapped it open. "Hey, Pacifier breath."

A young voice cried out, "Stop calling me that! And we found where that Bane is….He's…where you are?"

Yusuke grinned. "Yeah, Bats and I knocked him out already, Toddler. You really are poorly informed; you didn't even know that! And he wasn't even a youkai."

Some unintelligible grumblings were heard, then, the voice said sulkily, "I'm sending Botan to pick you up."

"Fine, fine…" Yusuke returned, waving his hand.

Yin and Batman stared for a few more seconds, then Yusuke said, "What?"

"A pink compact?" Yin giggled; it wasn't like her at all, but then, that wasn't what she would have expected him to have either.

Batman was more composed. "Do you work for the same boss as Kurama?"

Yusuke nodded, a brow arching.

Batman frowned. "Then why do you call him toddler, while the others call him Koenma?"

Yusuke grinned, and opened his mouth, only to be hit on the head with an…oar?

"How man times must I tell you to be respectful to Koenma-sama, Yusuke!?" the newly appeared, blue haired and pink eyed girl exclaimed.

"Oi, Botan! Cut it out!" Yusuke responded to the kimono clad teen. "It's not like it's untrue…"

Botan huffed, sitting sidesaddle on her oar. "Come on, then. Keiko's probably worried over your stupid self."

Yusuke grinned. "So nice to know I have friends."

Botan swatted at him playfully as he sat, then, disappeared from sight.

Batman and Yin blinked, then, went to bind Bane and bring him to justice. At least these new people weren't villains….

* * *

A/N- That one was about seven pages long. I'm currently working on Suzuka: Ultimate Clown, but if you want to leave a review and tell me which of these characters you'd like to see, and (if you have an idea) the villain they'd fight against, feel free. I already have some ideas for these ones, but anything new might inspire me to greater heights.

**Touya: Ultimate Anti-Arsonist**

**Yuu Kaitou: Ultimate Criminal Mastermind**

**Tsukihito Amanuma and Rinku: Ultimate Juvenile Criminals**

**Mitsunari Yanagisiwa: Ultimate Impersonator**

**Kaname Hagiri: Ultimate Sniper**

**Suzuka: Ultimate Clown**

As always, I'd appreciate any reviews.

Ja ne!

Shiori Hitohana


	4. Suzuka: Ultimate Clown

A/N: Well, here's Suzuka- I told you I was working on him first. I haven't decided what or if I'll work on next, but suggestions are welcome! It'll be summer soon...

Oh! And Mikol's lucky-- Kuwabara gets a part in this one. I just couldn't resist putting him in...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the Batman

* * *

**Batman's Ultimate Villain: Suzuka: Ultimate Clown**

* * *

Suzuka glared at the crowd, and they gave him at least a slight berth. He didn't look very odd at the moment; he had disguised himself to look like a teenage delinquent; subsequently, he rather resembled Yusuke at the moment. Of all things, Reikai was demanding _he_, beautiful Suzuka, look into strange incidents for them? He was a youkai, not a member of their Reikai Tantei. Certainly, he had been in the Ningenkai illegally, but he had returned to the Makai. They hadn't pressed charges when he was in the Ningenkai, so why now?

He already knew the answer to that. The Reikai Tantei (Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke) had insisted that there was nothing that needed to be done in this town, and that they wouldn't go back. But Koenma still felt that these strange villains possessed some sort of youki, or whatnot, and thus, had called in anyone he could get a hold on to deal with the incidents as they came.

Suzuka let out a low growl. It was disgusting. He might as well _be_ a Reikai Tantei if he could be manipulated this easily. That was another reason he was disguised. He did not especially care to be recognized, if there were any youkai in this town; not while he was on a mission for Reikai.

His target had been described as unusually colored, with red eyes and green hair, very agile, and insane. Apparently, he had an obsession with the protector of this town, the Batman. Suzuka paused. Perhaps he could use this obsession to his advantage, if he needed the edge.

* * *

Batman's POV

* * *

Bruce Wayne was walking about Gotham, blending in somewhat with his sunglasses. Sometimes, even he needed a break from everything, and seeing the city at peace was one thing that helped immensely. Even if Joker was back on the loose….

Joker hadn't made a move, not yet, and that worried Batman. It only meant that Joker's plan was that much more involved, or he would have enacted it already.

Bruce scanned the crowd, and spotted a familiar face. A black haired boy with reddish brown eyes, gelled hair…that Yusuke boy again. Bruce noted that the crowd was giving him a small berth, and assumed the boy must be glaring. Why, he wasn't quite sure; but then, the boy had said that he didn't want to be in Gotham. What was he doing back again?

Bruce moved forward, beginning to follow the boy. Yusuke didn't know Bruce; he knew the Batman. But that didn't mean Bruce couldn't follow him.

It didn't take more than five minutes of following the boy for him to turn around, glaring. Bruce tensed instinctively. This boy looked almost exactly alike Yusuke…but he had none of the warmth in his eyes.

"What're you following me for?"

The voice also was similar, though with a cold edge. Bruce held his hands up peaceably. "Hey, I'm just going the same way as you," he plead.

The boy gave a small snort. "Heh. Like I believe that. Anyway, stop it or I trash you."

The boy turned around again, walking away, and Bruce made no move to follow. Yusuke was very mad; much worse than he had ever seen the boy. Hopefully, he didn't go and threaten any other civilians…Bruce wasn't quite sure if the Batman could actually bring him down.

* * *

Suzuka's POV

* * *

Suzuka glanced upwards as he heard an insane cackle. He blinked twice as he saw a strange clown on stilts. It didn't take him long at all to come to the realization that this was the youkai he had been sent to Gotham to take down…but, he couldn't feel even a trace of youki around. His eyes narrowed. It seemed that Yusuke and the other Tantei were correct; there was absolutely nothing that needed to be done in this town. And that meant that Koenma had manipulated him for absolutely no reason.

Suzuka considered simply walking away. He had, after all, found the Joker, and he had discovered that he wasn't a youkai. So, when he thought about it, it was perfectly reasonable to leave the insane villain to whoever wanted to take him down. After all, youkai weren't permitted to kill or maim humans ever since that edict had been put down by King Enki.

Suzuka turned, noting that the tide of the crowd had done the same; they were pushing to get away from the villain, and in consequence, several collided with him, a fact that irritated him greatly. He glared at them, but they paid him no heed. Then, Joker sprayed a green gas over them. The people screamed, before doubling over and collapsing in laughter. Suzuka, being the youkai that he was, had immediately held his breath when the gas was sprayed.

As he had not breathed in the green gas, the crazy clown had now noted him, and bent to his level. "What? There's a civilian still up? No way! You should be rolling on the floors! Come on, smile, Mr. Gloomy!"

Suzuka glared back, facing the Joker without any fear. He was still disguised as Yusuke, and so his overall appearance was very dark.

Joker gave a grimace-like-frown. "Can't have that!" He grabbed the small flower pinned on his jacket, and it released a puff of green gas into Suzuka's face. Suzuka hadn't inhaled in surprise, and found it easy enough to hold his breath and wait for the gas to disperse. Joker was angry now. "Just who are you? No one can hold their breath that long!"

Suzuka didn't reply, his gaze drifting to focus behind Joker. Joker turned as well, surprisingly limber on the stilts, and saw what Suzuka had already seen; the Batman.

Joker glared. "What are you doing here? Gonna spoil all my fun again?"

Batman didn't show any expression in his face or in his voice. "It's what I do."

He rushed forward, and Joker hopped down from the stilts, avoiding the attack. Batman turned slightly to look at Suzuka, who still stood where he was, arms crossed.

"Either help out or leave, Yusuke," Batman called. He didn't expect Suzuka to suddenly begin laughing.

Joker blinked, then smiled. "So what do you know! It looks like my gas did have an affect!"

Batman's eyes narrowed as Suzuka straightened. "I'm afraid you're wrong—the both of you!" His voice had begun as Yusuke's, but by the end, it had warped into his own. Suzuka pulled the disguise off with a flourish, revealing his true form for the first time. His yellow hair still stood straight in the air, and his face was decorated like a clown's. His outfit also followed the clown theme.

Joker scratched his head. "Are you some sort of admirer or something?"

Batman frowned as well. How had someone known to disguise himself as Yusuke? Only Yin had been there to see the fight.

Suzuka scoffed at Joker's suggestion. "As if I would ever copy a ningen like you! I am the Beautiful Suzuka!"

Joker looked puzzled still. "I thought I was batty, but you take the cake. What kind of villainous name is that? Beautiful hardly strikes fear in the heart of anyone."

Suzuka ignored him, turning toward the Batman. "You fell for as pathetic a disguise as that? Your prowess is greatly exaggerated. Though, it would seem you have fought side by side with the Tantei."

Batman tensed. This person obviously knew Yusuke, but whether he was a villain or ally was undetermined. "What do you want here?"

Suzuka seemed very uncaring for Batman's veiled threat. "Nothing at all. Though, since I had to go through the trouble of being forced to be here, I might as well enjoy myself!"

With that stated, he lunged towards where Joker still stood. Joker dodged agilely, and the Batman looked on, waiting for an opening and learning Suzuka's fighting style.

Suzuka pulled back from Joker, and Batman took the offensive. Suzuka observed him for a few minutes, then frowned.

"What kind of fighting style is that? You must be old, Batman."

Joker froze in confusion long enough to be hit on the jaw by one of Batman's punches. Neither fighter gave up, even as Batman spoke with Suzuka.

"What do you mean, old?"

Suzuka joined the fray, and occasionally, when Batman struck and Joker dodged, Suzuka was forced to dodge as well, and vice versa.

"I mean, your fighting style is worse than the baka tantei. And he's a street thug! Forget that! You're worse then Genkai! You must be absolutely ancient!"

Joker jumped away from both of them, and stood, scratching his head. "I just don't get how you figure Bats here is ancient. Why, he can't be over 30!"

Suzuka sighed. "So, the baby fights like an old man."

He shot forward again, unfortunately in the same second that Batman did. Joker dodged both their hits, and Suzuka reeled from the Batman's blow, and Batman from Suzuka's.

Also at this same time, Robin jumped from above. "Great. So now they're two clowns. Who are you supposed to be? Joker 3.0?"

Suzuka growled. "For someone so well dressed, you certainly aren't all that intelligent."

Robin blinked, glancing down at the once semi-resented costume his mother had made. "Well-dressed?"

Robin was so lost in thought, he almost didn't dodge Joker's punch in time. Batman addressed him a moment later. "Robin. His name's Suzuka, and he's not really on one side or the other."

Suzuka gave a laugh. "At last! Someone comprehends that much! I don't care what happens here."

Joker paused in the midst of his dodging. "Now that's a new one. If you don't care what happens, then why do you have to harass poor, little old me? I didn't do anything to you or your family, now did I?"

Suzuka grinned maniacally. "Oh, no. The only one I really have any gripe against at the moment is the fool who sent me here, despite the tantei's advice."

Batman paused. So, if whoever sent him here was advised by the Tantei, then maybe he was an ally of Yusuke.

"Suzuka," Batman addressed him even as he continued his assault. "Who are you? Some sort of thief or what?"

Suzuka looked offended. "I am an inventor, an actor, a fighter and-"

A deep voice cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "A gerascophobic."

A small chuckle escaped Batman even as Suzuka's eyes grew angry. Joker erupted into full blown laughter, while Robin simply looked puzzled. Batman studied the new visitor. He wasn't very handsome, and, in fact, compared to most of the people he had met who were involved in this 'Reikai Tantei' thing, he was almost ugly. His eyes were small, and his red hair overly curly and styled similarly to Elvis. However, he had a bearing of pride, and most of his ugliness seemed to come from having been in street fights, which gave him the appearance of toughness. His eyes burned with an inner fire, even as he stood, semi-passively observing them.

Suzuka hissed. "You'll pay for that, Kuwabara no baka. How dare you speak that way to me, Beautiful Suzuka? Have you forgotten the kindness I showed you, giving you that sword hilt?"

Kuwabara looked somewhat puzzled. "Well…I'm not exactly sure what that meant; Kurama mentioned you were that, though, so I thought it was true….But as for what you've done for me, I think you're forgetting sending me through that crazy veil thing that could have killed me!"

Suzuka looked Kuwabara up and down appraisingly. "Very well, I'll believe you didn't know what you said. You aren't smart enough."

Kuwabara let out a cry of rage, running toward Suzuka. Joker tried to sneak away, but Suzuka grabbed his arm and began using him as a shield against Kuwabara's blows. "Hey! Take that back, you clown! I'm the only one other than Kurama that's gone to college!"

Suzuka sighed, dodging with Joker almost lazily. "Maybe so, but who was foolish enough to challenge Urameshi over a hundred times, getting beaten each and every time?"

Kuwabara drew back, taking on a proud air. "But _I'm_ the one who got stronger from that!"

Suzuka scoffed. "Really? After what Genkai put us through, I bet either Shishi or I could easily defeat you. Again."

Batman had been planning on rescuing the Joker from these two (the first hit had hit him in the head and knocked him out cold), but the Batman paused upon hearing that this boy had gone through college, and continually challenged Urameshi. The fact that Kurama had gone through college as well was surprising; it meant the boy was able to balance his life exceptionally well. But when he thought of it, he recalled Urameshi wondering how Kuwabara and Kurama had skipped school…so it did seem they were the most studious.

He finally interceded, pushing himself between the two, and preparing to be hit by Kuwabara's punch. Surprisingly, though, the boy had enough control to stop just before hitting him, which he was grateful for.

"First, I've a question for the two of you," Batman stated, keeping a careful eye on Suzuka.

"Fine, Old Man," Suzuka muttered insolently, tossing Joker away from him now that he did not need him for a shield.

Batman was basically numb to this by now, dismissing it as one of the strange quirks of this "Reikai Tantei" group. "What exactly were you doing here in the first place? And are you Reikai Tantei or not?"

Suzuka shrugged. "I was sent here to check out that green haired and red eyed monstrosity over there; Koenma refuses to leave your town alone, and is resorting to the most ridiculous techniques to get us here."

Batman frowned; Robin had moved over to handcuff the tossed aside Joker. "What do you mean, 'ridiculous techniques'?"

"I mean he's charging me with a 'crime' committed long ago that shouldn't even count anymore, as I'm no longer living in the ningenkai illegally."

Kuwabara shrugged. "Does it really matter? You were still illegal…"

Suzuka growled. "Then why aren't Chuu and Shishi and Rinku being charged as well?"

Kuwabara shrugged again. "Ah, you asked if we were Reikai Tantei, right Batman? Well, Suzuka definitely isn't; he's just working parole for a little…I'm technically an ex-reikai tantei, but then again Yusuke was too…but I think he's been reinstated and I haven't been since we were fired…but yeah, that's your answer."

Batman sighed. That was less comprehensible that what Suzuka said…which had been practically incomprehensible to begin with. "Why were you sent here…Kuwabara, right?"

Kuwabara nodded. "Ah, Koenma was just a little worried Suzuka might get carried away, that's all."

Batman nodded. "Well, we've got everything under control here, alright?"

Kuwabara nodded happily. "Alright! I need to go see Yukina-san and Genkai-san!"

Suzuka grimaced as Kuwabara began to usher him away. "I am not going with you, Baka!"

"What did you say, you clown?! I'll beat you anytime you want…!"

"Now boys, that's no way to act…" Batman heard the voice from that girl…Botan, wasn't it? But, they were too far away to be seen for now.

Robin sighed, looking down at Joker. It seemed he'd never get to be more than a sidekick if these people kept stealing the show.

* * *

A/N: Gerascophobia is fear of age. I don't really know if that's right, but I looked it up online. It was the closest I could get to Fear of Old People. Anyway, please review if you please, and tell me anything you'd like to see. Ha! I've always updated this story after the third review...that's odd.

**Touya: Ultimate Anti-Arsonist**

**Yuu Kaitou: Ultimate Criminal Mastermind**

**Tsukihito Amanuma and Rinku: Ultimate Juvenile Criminals**

**Mitsunari Yanagisiwa: Ultimate Impersonator**

**Kaname Hagiri: Ultimate Sniper**


End file.
